


【周迦】The oath of Claddagh

by Kugaitsuki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki
Summary: 儿童节贺文小少爷周x女仆cb迦XP放出，我永远喜欢女仆迦标题来自舰B女仆长贝尔法斯特誓约婚纱的名字：克拉达的誓约"克拉达"指的是“克拉达戒指（The Claddagh ring）”。是爱尔兰的传统婚戒，象征爱情、忠贞、友谊
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, 周迦 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【周迦】The oath of Claddagh

卧室内响起吹风机的嗡鸣，散发着金色光芒的枝形吊灯下，身姿高挑纤长的女仆站在皮肤黑亮的男孩身后，细心地为刚出浴的主人梳理头发。穿过指间的浓密黑发柔软得犹如雏鸟新生的绒羽，发梢却在后脑翘起顽皮的弧度，让他看起来像只炸毛的小狮子。十分注重仪态的小少爷总会将天生的卷发打理得服服帖帖，只有在自己面前才会展露这样可爱一面，女仆忍不住弯下身子将脸埋进男孩的发间，嗅着洗发水的清香在他头顶落下一吻。透过面前的梳妆台镜子，男孩将一切看在眼里立刻红了脸，跟放在床头的黑猫布偶粉扑扑的脸蛋一模一样。那是女仆送给他的儿童节礼物。  
“愿您做个好梦，晚安，吾主。”帮主人扣好睡衣领口最后一颗纽扣，女仆倾身行礼，转身正欲离开忽然被拉住了裙摆。  
“迦尔纳……今晚可以请你多留一会儿吗？”男孩小声说道，用充满期待的眼神看着自己。  
女仆点点头露出了然的微笑。

深蓝色的睡裤连同内裤一起挂在膝弯，阿周那略微局促地坐在床边，银发的女仆正跪在他的腿间用唇舌卖力取悦主人昂扬的欲望。  
从第一次在阿周那换下来的内裤上发现凝固的精斑起，迦尔纳作为贴身女仆的职责里又多了性教育一项，“希望迦尔纳多留一会儿”成为了夜间亲密交流的暗号。他对这份工作没有任何不满，帮助纾解主人的欲望也是女仆的分内之事。他坚信自己侍奉的主人未来定会成为家族优秀的继承人，身体的发育使得少爷离目标更近了一步，能亲自见证其成长他感到无比骄傲。  
双唇间不断发出“啧啧”的水声，接着迦尔纳将硬挺的肉棒严丝合缝地裹住，只用舌头根部挑逗最敏感的顶端，全心全意努力达成主人的吩咐，只是他不知道，本该甜蜜的享受，此时却阿周那而言却成为了折磨人的酷刑。  
男孩抠着床沿的手指几乎要抓破床单，足尖也偷偷绷紧了，竭力控制着痉挛的大腿肌肉，怕夹痛了身下的人。再等等，还不到时候……  
喉咙一阵发紧，阿周那感觉从后颈渗出的汗珠一路沿着后背滑下。好热。初夏夜晚的空气不该如此沉重，带着令人窒息的热度。而热度的根源就是眼前妖艳绝伦的美丽女仆，她的口中炽烈得好似熔炉，缺乏血色的嘴唇因为长时间的吮吸用力而现出艳丽的深红，有如白玉的手指在柱身上灵活地舞蹈，动情地爱抚嘴唇无法包覆的部位。清澈剔透的蓝眸隐藏在紧闭的眼睑之下，若是在平常他定会觉得可惜，恨不能欣赏那对蓝宝石的光彩，可宝石的主人现在正吞吐着男性紫红色的肉棒，若在她的冷漠注视下进行这种下流的交媾，任谁都无法保持平静。那高洁从容的神情令他无法逼视，只敢眯起眼睛悄悄打量。  
过了一会儿，迦尔纳好看的眉毛微微蹙起似是觉得累了，让她辛苦这么久阿周那内心生出些许的罪恶感，但是为了今晚的计划的，他必须忍耐。  
“少爷是对我的服务不满意吗？”颌骨缝微微发酸，察觉到今晚的服侍比以往时间更长可主人仍未释放，迦尔纳疑惑地问道，依然不放弃地用手指套弄滑溜溜的肉棒，嘴唇裹住圆润的双球一边一下有节奏地含吮吞吐。从舌头传来沉甸甸的感觉来看，里面应该是积蓄了相当的份量。  
“哼，只有这些花样吗？我已经腻了。”实际上性器早已在爆发的边缘，阿周那却倔强地高昂起头。可话刚出口便后悔了，下意识地出言挑衅，以自家女仆好胜的个性定会使出十倍的手段对付自己，这该怎么应对。  
果然，迦尔纳闻言压低了眉毛，眼神变得更加锐利起来。  
“我明白了，少爷是想要考验我，了不起的意志力，那么为表敬意我也要拿出真本领来。”  
辩解已经来不及了，说着迦尔纳身子跪得更低，以便微微扬起头变换阴茎插入的角度，缓缓吞进整个柱身，连囊袋也被嘴唇抿住。在试探性的来回抽插后，龟头进入了前所未有的深度，敏锐地感觉到舌根加重了挤压的力道，喉咙深处的软肉突然收紧接着用力一吸。  
“哇啊啊——！”从来没受过这等刺激的小少爷立刻丢脸地尖叫出声，又马上用双手捂住了嘴。好厉害，迦尔纳的嘴好会吸，不止是性器，整个小腹内都激荡着汹涌的快感，刚刚那一下像是要把他的灵魂都被一齐抽走了。  
“这个叫做‘深喉’，由于会引起咽反射对于不习惯的人而言很辛苦，啊，不必担心，作为最出色的女仆我已经熟练掌握了技巧。”  
“……那迦尔纳是怎么学会的呢？”抓住对方言语中微妙的部分，阿周那心底生出醋意嘟起了嘴，也借此转移话题——刚刚真的相当危险，要是再来一次自己就忍不住了。  
“唔恩，只是借用某些道具练习。”怕少爷误会，迦尔纳斟酌着词句加以澄清，自己断然不可能用含过别的男人阴茎的嘴侍奉主人，但再说下去就是超过男孩年龄许可的话题了。  
听她这么说，阿周那安下心来。看来迦尔纳并不打算故技重施，自己的女仆也有其骄傲，已经证实无用的招数不会再用第二次，只是用粗糙的舌面围着头部打转，送来温温吞吞的快感。  
“伤脑筋，是得了迟漏症吗？”  
“才不是！”虽然不明白到底什么意思，但感觉不是好词，阿周那矢口否认。  
“失礼了。既然不是身体方面的原因，就是心理上的了，莫非少爷有什么烦恼，可否说与我听。”  
“哎、那个……”阿周那顿时支支吾吾起来，没有底气面对女仆探寻的视线，在内心努力编造搪塞的借口。  
这时，立式摆钟敲响了午夜的钟声。  
终于到时间了。阿周那内心松了口气，嘴角牵起自信的笑容。  
“迦尔纳，耳朵凑过来，我悄悄告诉你。”  
“是，吾主。”迦尔纳不疑有他，可刚站起身就被拦腰抱住，因为信任对方未做反抗由着他将自己扑倒在床上。少爷自幼习武身体素质过人，只消再过一两年自己便没有把握在力量上压制住阿周那了。  
他躺在少爷的床上，而少爷压在他身上。凝视他的漆黑眼眸充满坚定，可按在肩头颤抖的手指出卖了男孩慌乱的内心，几次深呼吸后终于下定决心说道：“迦尔纳！我已经过完最后一个儿童节不再是小孩子了！请成为我的人吧！”  
“……”  
迦尔纳望着天花板思绪放空了几秒，一时没理清其中的逻辑关系。他重新将视线落在主人身上，虽然阿周那的表情很严肃但光着半边屁股趴在自己身上的样子着实有点滑稽。没关系，自己受过专业训练，无论多好笑都不会笑。  
“恩，当然可以。”既然是主人的命令总之先答应下来。他安慰似地摩挲着阿周那的手背，将攥成拳的细小手指一根根掰开，附在自己脸颊边，“我是阿周那少爷的贴身女仆，从发誓永远保护您起，我的一切都是属于您的。”  
“不是这个意思！”阿周那气得肚皮都鼓了起来。迦尔纳总是在重要的时候会错意！如果无法用言语传达，就让她的身体明白。他闭上眼撅起嘴去够迦尔纳的双唇，以往自己表现得好便能得到一个亲亲作奖励，像棉花糖一样轻柔甜美。但还不够，他已经是成熟的大人了，可不能止步于这种蜻蜓点水般的吻。四片嘴唇辗转研磨间，阿周那展开攻势舌尖刚舔过对方的门齿正打算撬开齿关，身子忽然被轻轻推开。  
“不可以再深入了，少爷，我还未漱口。”  
阿周那这才想起刚刚进行到一半的服侍，可这种时候怎么可能停下来，于是板着脸摆出主人的架子：“哦？迦尔纳是嫌弃我脏喽？”  
“我没有这个意思……”  
“既然迦尔纳不介意，我也不介意！”说着捧起白皙瘦削的双颊，坚定地探出舌头与迦尔纳的追逐缠绕，腥涩的苦味传来，阿周那一瞬间萌生逃跑的念头，可转念想到每次迦尔纳都会把自己的东西咽下去，自己又怎能退缩。彼此的唾液交融混合冲刷过口腔，苦涩渐渐消散，他品尝到了属于迦尔纳的味道。  
一吻结束，分开时阿周那依依不舍地伸长舌尖在两人间迁出长长的银丝，舔了舔嘴唇，眨着漆黑的眸子说道：“迦尔纳，好甜。”  
明明还不懂如何在接吻时呼吸，可男孩仍然努力装出气定神闲掌握全局的模样，迦尔纳十分欣赏这份勇气，但又不能顺从他的任性……  
“原来如此，看来少爷已经做好相当的觉悟了，展现出如此惊人的意志力着实令人钦佩。恩，对少爷的性教育也要进行下一阶段了。”  
“就是说……迦尔纳同意和我做了？”阿周那的双眼亮起来。  
迦尔纳笑而不答，抬手解开了女仆裙两侧的系带，脱去长及脚踝的优雅半身裙后，露出缠绕着繁复蕾丝系带的平坦腰腹和被吊带袜包裹的大腿，粉红色的内裤分外抢眼：“但是，成为大人可是十分辛苦的。”  
“咿——”偶尔才能从飞扬的裙摆下窥见的隐秘风光此刻完全袒露在眼前，小少爷惊呼一声不好意思地用双手挡住了脸，可又睁大了眼睛从指缝间偷看。  
“不可以把脸蒙起来，为床伴宽衣解带是绅士必需的礼仪。”  
振作精神应对迦尔纳给自己的第一个考验，阿周那先脱去自己的睡衣，双手在女仆的身体摸索游走。这具躯体纤细但不单薄，柔软的腰身总能扭成不可思议的角度但却能摸到肌肉的纹理，想来也是，为了完成日常高强度的工作没有强健的体魄是不行的。  
胡思乱想之际阿周那手下的动作也没停下，拉一下这根扯一下那根怎么也弄不明白该如何让迦尔纳从这团绳结中解脱出来，吊带袜的系带被手指勾起又“啪”地弹回去，原本雪白的肌肤轻易变得一片通红。啧，女孩子的衣服穿起来都这么复杂吗……  
最后是迦尔纳先忍不住了，鲜少被人触碰的部位被磨得又痛又痒让他苦恼不已，只好引导着男孩的手臂搂住自己的腰，在背后找到关键的金属搭扣。  
“呼……难得看到少爷如此笨拙的一面，还是说您有意戏弄我呢？”  
“咳咳、被你看出来了吗？这点小事当然难不倒我……只是有一点点、紧张。”  
“明白，只是少爷未来在少夫人面前可不能露怯啊。”  
“怎么又说这种话！”无论表白多少次自己的心里只有她一个人迦尔纳都只当那是小孩子的玩笑，答应得敷衍。所以阿周那决定要在这个有特殊意义的日子与她合二为一，让对方明白自己的真心。  
行动胜过一切言语，阿周那撑着迦尔纳胸口又一次覆上对方的嘴唇，双臂环上她的脖子去解后颈的拉链。与下身繁复的系带相比上身的衣物结构简单得多，去掉方形的假领把衬衫脱到肩膀以下，雪白的胸脯简直晃瞎了他的眼，还顺带令他发现了一个惊人的事实——！  
“迦尔纳怎么没穿内衣呢！实在太寡廉鲜耻了！”  
“……啊？可是，我不需要穿啊。”迦尔纳眨眨眼。虽然拥有女性的性器，他的身体依然是男人。  
“不行不行！”阿周那摇摇头。就算尺寸抱歉了些也不能自暴自弃，迦尔纳到底是女孩子。  
见识尚浅的小少爷完全没考虑过特殊体质这回事。  
虽然胸膛是贫瘠的平原，但乳头却有着非常美丽的粉红色，乳晕有着果冻般的光泽，竟增添了一丝神圣感。如果迦尔纳不肯听话，自己就把她的乳头吸肿，不穿内衣就没法工作。这样想着阿周那使出了吃奶的力气，嘬住一边乳头向外拉扯唇间发出“啾啾”的声音。  
“唔……”  
上方传来一声隐忍的呻吟，阿周那耳朵竖了起来：“迦尔纳有感觉了吗！”  
“这个……”不忍心打破少年人的幻想，但女仆的原则之一是不能对主人说谎，“倒不是，最好轻一点，sex的时候不是越用力越好。”  
“……”得知自己努力错了方向，阿周那的耳朵瞬间火烤般的烫，明知迦尔纳没有嘲笑自己的意思仍深深感到羞耻，他这才反应过来，刚刚的声音不是愉悦的媚吟更像是忍耐痛闷哼。  
“哼！刚刚那是……是惩罚迦尔纳！”话虽如此阿周那还是放轻了嘴唇的力道，用两指拨弄按揉另一边的粉蕊，像对待艺术品般小心翼翼。  
舌头感到小巧的肉粒越来越硬，阿周那不满足于只进攻上面的两点，手指划过突出的肋骨，顺着肚脐略过平摊的小腹，最后探进迦尔纳的内裤里。先是没有一丝毛发的光洁三角区，接着是耻骨和散发着热度的秘裂……  
“诶……？”  
“唔恩，有什么问题吗，少爷？”见阿周那神色有些黯然，迦尔纳问道。  
“那个……我听说女孩子在兴奋起来的时候……下面……会、会……变湿……”指端的确传来潮热的触感，但是与想象中的湿润相去甚远。所以迦尔纳其实并没感觉很舒服，只有自己因为能跟喜欢的人肌肤相亲而喜悦。  
看着阿周那充满歉疚的表情，迦尔纳倾身爱怜地亲了下他的鼻尖：“无须介意，身为阿周那少爷最专业的女仆，侍奉主人的时候我的心中只有阿周那的事，又怎能考虑自己。”  
“这不一样！”阿周那用力地摇摇头，“这次我会让迦尔纳也舒服的！”舒服到什么都无法思考，再也离不开自己！  
着手脱下迦尔纳的内裤，身下的人十分配合地抱住大腿方便他动作，大方地张开另一张嘴两片娇艳粉嫩的唇瓣。放荡的姿势让阿周那心跳加速，但那双圆溜溜的大眼睛反而瞪得更大了，拇指分开阴唇露出艳红的媚肉，紧盯着未被使用过的秘处将形状深深印在脑海里，生怕漏掉任何细节。  
这就是……迦尔纳的小穴，今晚便会失去纯洁的小穴，也是他未来妻子的女性器官。舌尖在表面轻轻地撩拨了几圈，接着用整个舌面爱抚，记得书上说阴道外也有让女孩子有感觉的地方可没弄懂具体在哪里，干脆仔仔细细地舔上一遍。这次他吸取教训，对待更加脆弱的内皮肤十分谨慎，先偷偷观察迦尔纳的反应再逐渐加重力道。  
“……唔……嗯、那里……”  
头顶传来的呻吟有气无力，果然下面比乳头更加敏感，刚刚还有余力指导自己的年长者也乱了呼吸的节奏，用手臂遮住眼睛发出绵长高亢的鼻音。  
过了一会儿，阿周那的舌头忽然尝到了一滩不属于自己的热液，浓厚的液体从下方的幽深孔洞里缓缓流淌而出，黏黏的，滑滑的，还能拉出很长的丝线，有甜醋般的味道……  
就是迦尔纳的爱液吗？这是我让迦尔纳兴奋起来的证明！  
舌头探入穴口饥渴地舔吮蜜汁，狭长的甬道犹如永不干涸的深井任由他贪婪地索取，整个下身被舔得水光淋漓，像清晨沾满露珠的花瓣。觉得差不多了，阿周那膝行着凑近迦尔纳身边，一手固定住她的腰胯，一手握住勃勃跳动的性器。  
“我要进去了……迦尔纳……”低声说着，他讲双手撑在女仆肉感的大腿上，努力挺腰深入。同样是被黏膜包裹，花穴的收紧程度却是口唇无法相比的，裸露的顶端立刻被内里的炽热和柔软所俘获，仅仅挤进头部就仿佛身临天堂。欲望的火焰燃得更盛，想赶快将剩余的部分也插进甬道，想赶快完整地与迦尔纳合为一体，可下身被穴口的肉壁牢牢锁住再无法前进半分。  
“迦尔纳，为什么……”阿周那焦躁地晃动着腰，急于有所突破却不得要领。这就是处女的小穴吗……果然好紧……  
“因为少爷准备得还不够。”  
“可是，迦尔纳的下面已经很湿了，很想要了，对吧。”  
“还不够哦，少爷的肉棒也要充分地湿润才可以，否则彼此的性爱体验会大打折扣。”  
“……那、那该怎么做？”听他这么说，阿周那果然紧张起来，额头的汗珠顺着尖尖的下巴“啪嗒”落在迦尔纳的肚子上。  
“请安心交给我。”女仆柔声安抚道向后撤开身子让体内的阴茎退出来，一手的两根手指撑开下面的小嘴，一手扶着完全勃起的阳具埋进温暖的狭缝间，两瓣丰满的阴唇像蚌壳一样紧紧吸附上茎身。下身仿佛陷进了一片温软泥泞的沼泽，可这还没结束，迦尔纳两条长腿圈在阿周那腰上作为施力的支点，一下下摇摆着屁股，将泛滥的爱液均匀地涂抹在肉棒上。  
“哈啊、恩啊……怎么会……太舒服了……”  
完全盛开的花穴湿滑无比，阴茎像泡在肥皂水里一样，性器贴合的部位传来淫水四溅的咕啾声，阿周那也配合律动前后耸动起腰胯，忽然有一下顶得深了蹭过隐秘之处，龟头立刻察觉到异样。  
“嗯啊……迦尔纳的花瓣里……有硬硬的小石子……”  
“呼……那是阴蒂，有着不输于阴茎的丰富神经末梢，非常敏感……啊！”迦尔纳陡然拔高的呻吟和紊乱的呼吸验证了他的话语，不断颤抖翕合的穴口渗出更多清亮粘稠的花蜜，“唔恩……所以……阿周那不需要插进来也能让我高潮……”  
交合处已经磨得发烫，阿周那好奇地低下头寻找，在层层皱褶间果然有个颜色更加浅淡的肉芽，像一颗盈润饱满的珍珠。内心赞叹迦尔纳的私处也如此美丽，珍珠突然顶住了顶端的铃口，在狭窄的缝隙研磨戳弄。  
“啊啊！那样……不行，会射的……但是好舒服……唔啊……”  
“没关系请射在我身上……我的那里也勃起了，阿周那也让我非常舒服……”  
高潮比以往任何一次都要激烈，倒在迦尔纳身上时，少年人还未完全成熟的阴茎还在痉挛着向外吐出清液，阿周那第一次得知书里写的“看到了满眼的星星”是怎样的光景。不对……为什么无法思考的是自己呢……  
等眼前飞旋的金光散去视野重新变得清晰，阿周那双臂撑起身子，又为自己看到的画面而不知所措。迦尔纳修长的四肢慵懒地伸展开，浑身泛着如樱花般的粉色，乳头随着大幅起伏的胸膛昂然挺立，再往下小巧的肚脐凹陷里蓄满了浑浊的液体，黑色的女仆裙内衬和丝袜沾染上让人浮想联翩的白色斑点。  
极富冲击力的情色画面让男孩僵在原处，而被那么炽热的目光所注视，女仆也意识到自己的失态重新拉好衬衫的衣襟在床上跪坐起身，随着他的动作花穴里浅浅含着的爱液颤巍巍地垂坠下来，在床单上留下一道蜿蜒的水痕。他弓起腰凑到阿周那身下，张口含住渐渐垂软的性器，舔去茎身上溅到的白浊后又做了一次深喉，仔细为主人清洁残留的精液。阿周那全身猛地抖了几下，最后一滴也完完整整地射进了迦尔纳嘴里。  
“今晚满足了吗，少爷？”手指轻轻摸了下嘴角，迦尔纳露出训练有素的女仆专有的微笑。  
“啊……”令人头皮发麻的快感散去后，阿周那终于反应过来。明明夸下海口今晚就要让倾慕已久的人属于自己，结果还没等攻破迦尔纳的处女膜，只是前戏自己就在对方高超的技巧下溃不成军，忍耐了一晚上终究功亏一篑。挫败感和高潮后的空虚感一齐袭上心头，阿周那忽然鼻子发酸眉头一皱，“哇——”地一声大哭起来。  
“少爷！？”看着男孩的眼泪像断了线的珠子噼里啪啦地往下掉，迦尔纳顿时慌了手脚，笑容消失无踪。除了少爷更小些的时候淘气从树上掉下来，他再没见阿周那哭得如此难看。  
“请不要难过，我又做错什么了吗？”  
阿周那没有回答，两手胡乱地抹着眼泪，过了一会儿啜泣声间才能听出些模糊的词句：“……第一次……就这么、结束了……呜呜……迦尔纳、我……没用的男人……”  
原来如此，小小年纪竟然也在意起身为男人的尊严。阿周那少有情绪崩溃的时候，自己也不擅长安慰人，迦尔纳环视四周正伤脑筋，忽然瞥见了床头的某件物品。  
“少爷请看这是什么。”  
“……”轻柔的呼唤吸引了阿周那的注意，下意识地从掌心抬起脸，只一瞬间黑猫布偶突然靠近抵住了他的额头。  
“是我没有讲清楚，实际上少爷过完最后一个儿童节后，还要再等几年才可以的做这种事。”  
听出迦尔纳语气中的自责，阿周那摇摇头，努力板住脸怕布偶蹭上自己的鼻涕。  
“也就是说，收到最后一个儿童节的礼物还不行，要收到成年礼物我才能答应阿周那的请求。就将今晚当做提前练习吧。”  
从女仆手中接过黑猫布偶牢牢抱在怀里，阿周那缩起肩膀。所以迦尔纳原本就没有打算跟自己做到最后……听明白了话中的这层含义，又想到方才迦尔纳提醒过自己成人之路的艰辛，男孩渐渐止住了哭泣，抽噎着擦干了眼泪。  
似乎是为了进一步打消他的忧虑，迦尔纳接着说道：“而且……阿周那的肉棒很厉害……刚才让我一连高潮了三次。”到后面声音渐渐弱下去，亲口说出这样羞人的事实，即便是一向坦率的女仆也不禁眼神闪躲别过头。  
“真的？”小少爷立马打起了精神。竟然有三次这么多？或许自己没有完全搞砸？要怎么判断迦尔纳高潮了？女孩子可以高潮一晚上吗？  
正想追问，压在嘴唇上的手指阻止了他接下来想说的话。  
“所以，您无需勉强自己，只要按照自己的步调一点点努力。现在的少爷已经不是小孩子了，可在真正成为优秀的大人前，还可以尽情地向我撒娇。”  
那个时候迦尔纳的表情太过温柔，不禁让人沉溺其中，一连串问题被忘到了九霄云外。  
之后阿周那有邀请迦尔纳一起去清洗身体，但是她执意要留下整理床铺让主人能早点歇息。这个时间阿周那自然是不敢去大浴室，生怕路上撞见其他佣人没法解释为何深夜去洗第二次澡。好在素爱干净的小少爷卧室内就配有独立的淋浴间，手持花洒感受着温暖的水流冲刷掉彼此混杂的体液，阿周那不禁回想起今晚的种种细节只感觉小腹又冒出一团火，他赶紧调低水温，用物理方法强迫自己冷静。如果不小心又硬起来在浴室里自己解决，聪明如迦尔纳一定会猜到他耽搁了那么久是在做什么，他可不希望心上人误会自己是轻浮的男人！  
等阿周那收拾体面回到房间，床铺已经焕然一新，迦尔纳重新穿戴整齐守候在床边，似乎刚刚什么都没发生，只有空气中暧昧的情欲味道昭示了那场旖旎情事。  
“迦尔纳，今晚可以一起睡吗？”躺在枕头上女仆为他拉上被子时阿周那忽然问道，一边向里侧挪了挪让出另一半床位，半张脸害羞地藏在被子下，“只是一起睡！不做别的……”  
“呵，非常乐意。”看他急着解释的模样迦尔纳轻笑了声，爽快地答应。他们已经很久没有在同一张床上休息了，总是着急长大的小少爷或许是为了证明自己的勇敢，从上学起就不再允许女仆陪同入睡。迦尔纳心中不舍，也知道阿周那偶尔会在寂寞的深夜偷偷抹眼泪，却还是尊重他的意愿。  
从衣柜里拿出备用的枕头和阿周那的并排放在一起，迦尔纳刚刚躺下男孩就立刻凑过来将脸埋在他的颈窝，手搭在他的腰上，一条腿挤进双腿之间，担心他逃跑似的。  
阿周那的身形比上一次同寝时成长了不少，洗澡时偶尔能瞧见模糊的轮廓，但果然还是近距离切身感受最直观，以后说不定会长得比自己还高，倒是让迦尔纳悄悄不甘心了下。  
收回漫游的思绪，耳畔的呼吸声渐渐趋于平稳，折腾了一晚上后男孩终于沉沉睡去。  
寂静的黑暗里，阿周那稚嫩的脸庞浮现出安详的笑意，在迦尔纳所不知道的梦境中，男孩见到了最心爱之人的倩影。平日里洁白的女仆围裙变成了华丽的婚纱，占据修长手指的不再是银质的餐盘而是象征幸福的白蔷薇捧花，束发的黑白色蕾丝缎带连着垂至腰间的头纱，悠远的钟声响起，他的新娘沐浴在穿透教堂彩绘玻璃的阳光下对他微笑。


End file.
